Teeth Against Neck
by catniphawthorne
Summary: 'You and I get so dysfunctional, we stop keeping score' He offers her Tyler's freedom but she take's his hand instead.


a/n; Well I hired Bonnie and Clyde from my College library a couple of days ago and it gave me this kind of idea. I've always wanted to write a darkish Klaroline fic and I think this dances that line, so hopefully you can enjoy even if you're into hardcore darkness or Klaroline fluff. Anyway I hope you enjoy it, and please tell me what you think of dark Klaroline as I may write them again in the future. Song recommendations- One more night- Chester See and Alex Goot cover, DNA- Little Mix and Hallelujah- Kate Voegal or Jeff Buckley (both are good!).

* * *

She leaves Mystic Falls with him.

After he sweeps in at Graduation and saves the day, he offers her a choice. Tyler's freedom or a full ticket to New Orleans. It should be an obvious choice.

But she hesitates.

For just a moment she pauses for thought and he gives her that look, the hopeful look that makes her stomach flutter, the look she hates saying no to. So she doesn't say no. She takes his hand and they're gone, everything left behind (well bar Liz who Caroline still calls week in week out).

It's a liberating feeling as they pass the Mystic Falls sign, and its even more freeing when they snuggle down on the airplane, knowing this is it. They will start this new life together and though neither of them has put a time constraint on this adventure, they both know it will be forever. Damn it feels good.

* * *

Things go slow at first, he respects her boundaries and they don't do so much as kiss. However Caroline wants to kiss and so much more, she knows he does too (he had walked in on her in the shower once, his gentlemanly instincts hadn't kicked in until he got a full view). But it's just finding the timing.

Eventually she fucks the timing and kisses him one night while he's painting. Literally she ends with paint smeared on her shirt and his latest piece ends up crumpled under her ass.

Neither of them are bothered though.

She knows she should be wary of this. He's the Serial Killer, but since moving she's began to accept that; she doesn't like it but won't let it drive a wedge between them, for gods sake he puts up with her awful attempts at cooking, she can put up with him killing people.

When she uses that to rationalize with herself Caroline knows shes falling for him.

* * *

He tells her he loves her one night over dinner. It's been about 6 months since she's left and he just blurts it out. The dinners a romantic one (candles, champagne, rose petals; the works) but she can tell its unplanned.

That makes it so much more special, in her eyes he literally couldn't contain his feelings for her. When she tells him that he smiles and she launches herself at him before repeating the sentiments.

'I love you Caroline '

'I love you too'

* * *

Not everything is perfect even though she's completely in love with her Hybrid boyfriend living the life of luxury. She knows where he goes most nights when he 'nips out' and she knows when bodies turn up on the news in the morning any one of them could be due to Klaus. She doesn't like and she makes no secret of that, she sips the blood-bags he steals for her and gives him disapproving looks.

Until one night.

They're out at a street party dancing under the stars, her body pressed against his to sultry Latino music. Bodies pressed against each other, the night air a cool breeze; it all acts like an aphrodisiac.

He stays with her but she can tell he hasn't fed for a little while, he gets antsy and his eyes darken (not literally, he tickles her when she compares him to Edward Cullen). Still she appreciates his loyalty, but as he winds his hand in hers she nods and he slips out of the crowd; he'll be back he promises, she doesn't doubt it.

Though for some reason tonight she's curious. Very curious.

So instead of staying put she follows him through the crowd and catches him feeding on a brunette. Her face changes without thought and a growl leaves her lips. That's when Klaus notices her.

But as he goes to pull away and join her she shakes her head and joins him instead.

It feels wonderful.

* * *

They still keep a handful of blood-bags, even though they're rarely used.

She thinks screw AB Positive, she is a vampire after all.

* * *

She finds the longer she remains with Klaus the easier it gets to feed on people. She doesn't kill them, compells them on their way, and it feels good, she feels stronger. Oddly she likes it, much prefers the taste, and the guilt is minimal.

The blood acts as a stimulant. One night they're drinking from the neck of a traveler (they too are travelers themselves in Paris), a pretty brunette who whines under their teeth and begs them to stop. In one instance they're feeding, the next Klaus has her smashed into a kiss and Caroline feels hopeless to stop it.

They kiss for a while before going back to the traveler, just as she's on the brink of death Caroline goes to compell her. It doesn't work, so Klaus snaps the pretty girls neck, the bones crunching to Caroline's ear, her lifeless body slumping to the floor.

She wants to scream at him, cry floods of tears, let the guilt consume her.

But there is no guilt.

Instead she kisses him again, his shock soon lost as they fall onto the bed and let the night, sheets and lust consume them.

* * *

It's amazing. Her skin pressed against his, his lips at the shell of her ear, ghosting her jaw. She scratches down his back and feels the blood under her nails, he bites into her neck and pushes his wrist against her mouth in the next instance. His blood is the best she's tasted and the feeling is so intimate.

It's the best sex she has ever had, and she screams his name, the calls lost among his own as they see stars.

* * *

Most nights they feed, sometimes they kill but they always make love.

* * *

One night Klaus is out dealing with business while they're staying in Rome, and she is on her own. They no longer even carry blood-bags so as Caroline feels the typical whine for blood she knows she only has one option, and oddly it doesn't bother her.

She picks up the first guy she finds, luring him into an alleyway, her sultry smiles and flirty suggestions enough to get him into darkness. She pretends to nuzzle his neck but is biting him within seconds, his screams dulled by the blonde's hand. She drinks her fill, the blood sliding down her throat like a fine wine, gods it tastes good.

In the next moment his body drops to the floor and she daintily steps over it, now nothing more than a corpse.

The smile that dances across her mouth shouldn't be there. But damn it felt good.

* * *

She tells Nik (as she calls him now) the next day and he smiles, ruffles her hair before his lips descend on hers.

They make love slowly this time, and she feels so connected. Her eyes stare into his and he peppers her skin with kisses, she tells him she loves him and he whispers his feelings in her ear, a thousand silly compliments that make her smile and squirm.

* * *

The next stop is Venice, just shy of a year since she left Mystic Falls. They spend their time in the City of romance as they do everywhere.

They dance in the streets, hip against hip.

They feed from innocents, teeth against neck.

They make love every night; skin against skin.

Caroline wouldn't change it for the world (though Nik has basically already given her that).

* * *

He mentions going home a day before the year of her departure.

Reluctantly she agrees, not for her old friends or the sparkling memories the town gave her. She wants to see her Mother, had she not been their, Caroline would not be going back.

So they pack their bags and head out from Venice, arriving back in the sleepy Southern town when night has fallen. It seems exactly the same and the blonde's smile is ear to ear as she arrives at her old home.

* * *

Her Mother greets her with a hug so tight if she were human she was sure she would bruise. She responds just as enthusiastically (and has to remind herself she is a lot stronger than her Mother). Delight courses through her as Nik goes to shake her Mother's hand, but Liz pulls him into a hug as well. It gives her the giggles for days the shocked look on her boyfriends face.

It all seems great.

Until they turn up.

Elena, Stefan, Damon, Bonnie, Jeremy (when the hell did that happen?), Matt and Tyler. The mixture of expressions across the board only cause Caroline to clutch Nik's hand.

The expressions quickly go sour.

'How did you know I was here?' She makes small talk to break the air and stop her incredibly dangerous Hybrid boyfriend from lunging at Tyler.

'We keep an eye out' It's Stefan who speaks, his voice soft; his expression is the only one not filled with accusation and disgust.

With that Caroline decides to clear the elephant in the room (well road) as her Mom walks inside, giving the old gang much needed privacy. 'I know what you want me to say but I won't, I have a new, happy life with Klaus, and I won't let you spoil it. We're only here for a day or so to see my Mom and then we're back off to..'

She pauses then as she really isn't sure where they're heading next before Klaus speaks 'Off to London, remember love? You wanted to see Big Ben and all that?'

She shoots him a smile, and a growl leaves Tyler's lips. She has to clamp a second hand atop her own holding Klaus's as his expression turns hostile. She too glares at Tyler, which Damon picks up on and laughs.

'Whatever blondie, good to see you but keep your murdering boyfriend out of our town' He sais it lightly but the threat in his voice and emphasis on 'our' turn's Klaus's expression on him. Caroline merely nods before turning back to the house and walking inside, leaving her ring of past friends in shock.

* * *

Caroline's so used to fresh blood now she turns her nose up at the idea of a blood-bag when Klaus suggests it. Instead they head in to the forest, hand in hand and hungry.

They attack a set of campers, she drinks from the brunette, he the red head. They push the bodies to the floor, and then they hear a gasp causing them both to whip around and Klaus to take his stance in front of her.

'Caroline'

Its Elena with Stefan and Damon (thank god Bonnie isn't present). Elena is beyond disapproving, Stefan looks shocked and Damon oddly proud. Caroline doesn't even say anything, just shrugs takes hold of Nik's hand again and leaves a huge sense of deja vu washing over her.

* * *

They leave three days later, Liz completely understanding just make's them promise to come back for Christmas in 6 months (they spent their last in Barcelona).

So she hugs her Mom goodbye and they leave, off to London for another adventure.

* * *

When they arrive they feed on a blonde.

Teeth to neck, Klaus's spare hand buried in Caroline's hair, her spare hand fisting his jacket. The body drops to the floor, and her boyfriend pulls her in for a kiss.

She tastes the blood on his lips and smiles.

* * *

Gaah I actually loved writing this and I hope you enjoyed reading it!

Please check out my other Klaroline/TVD Fics, and any other genres you fancy if you look on my page.

As always please review m'lovelies.

P.S I've made my first (well first in a while) Klaroline video and I would really appreciate if you could pop over and have a look? watch?v =0ZljvazLhHI Just remove the spaces and add the start, or go on my profile and find my page (and subscribe?:D).


End file.
